


Five Times Peter Parker Called Tony Stark Dad (+ One Time Tony Called Him Son)

by JamesTheParleyShipper



Category: MCU, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IronDad and SpiderSon, Irondad, M/M, Very fluffy, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesTheParleyShipper/pseuds/JamesTheParleyShipper
Summary: This is cliche. I am cliche.******“Dad?” Peter choked.“Dad!” Peter giggled.“Daaaaaaaaad!!” Peter groaned.“Dad.” Peter chided.“Dad,” Peter reprimanded.





	1. The First: Nightmares

Tony was asleep the first time.

Finally, he was getting a good night of rest, away from the lab. Then FRIDAY spoke up.

“Boss, Peter appears to be in distress.”

“FRI, it’s,” he glanced at the alarm clock. “4:37 in the morning. He can handle it.”

“He has had an intense nightmare, of which the contents are unknown. He is experiencing a panic attack, a severe anxiety attack, and a sensory overload. If his heart rate continues to progress upwards on the trend it is currently at, he could be seriously affected, if not near dead within minutes.”

“Why didn’t you start with that, FRI!” Tony was up in record time, sprinting out the door and down the hall. When he reached Peter’s room, he nearly busted down the door. 

“Dad?” Peter choked. “Is that you?”

Tony almost stumbled at his choice of words, but whispered a response. “Yeah, Pete, it’s me. I’m here.”

“It’s- I had- I- I-”

“Hey, hey, Pete, it’s okay, buddy. I want you to tell me exactly where you are.”

“I- I’m in Stark Tower in Manhattan. My room is on the hundred and first floor, from the main elevator you take a right and then the second left, my room is the third from the end on the right.”

“Okay. Good. Now I want you to tell me five things you can see.”

“I-I can see the spider mural you let me paint on my wall, and I can see the mole on my hand, and I can see the tan line on your nose from those sunglasses you always wear, and I can see my ceiling fan, and I can see the flower tattoo on my arm.”

“Good. Now tell me four things you can feel.”

“I can feel the burn on your hand from the lab today, and I can feel my weighted blanket on my arm, and I can feel my ankle on my other ankle, and I can feel the sting still from my new nose piercing.”

“Alright. Now tell my three things you can hear.”

“I can hear Clint’s snoring, and I can hear Wanda’s cat, and I can hear myself talking, I feel really loud.”

Peter’s breathing was slowly getting steadier.

“Now tell me two things you can smell.”

“I can smell the sanitizer on my piercing, and I can smell Bucky’s midnight baking.”

“And one thing you can taste.”

“I can taste Steve’s amazing pineapple pizza.”

“Good. Now, take five deep breaths.”

Peter complied, his chest gently rising and falling.

“Now, do you want to go back to sleep or go work in the lab?”

“Ideally I’d like to cuddle with your cute intern until I fell asleep, but I’ll settle for the lab. Wanna come work on my suit?”

“Alright.”

The pair walked to the lab in silence and worked in silence as well. Tony passed Peter tools as needed, and Peter set tools in front of Tony, acknowledging that he did not like to be handed things. Soon enough, Harley stumbled into the lab and explained that he had asked FRIDAY to alert him if Peter woke. 

They all worked together, switching to a telepathy project. It took them three straight days in the lab after that, but they cracked telepathy and gave it to the three of them. They could now all communicate by minds.


	2. The Second: Stealing

The second time, Tony was in his closet.

He was searching for his MIT hoodie and couldn’t find it anywhere.

“Honey bear? Did you steal my MIT hoodie?”

“I have my own, Tones. Plus yours is too small for me. Why would I steal it?” Rhodey answered from outside.

“I don’t know,” Tony said, emerging from the closet. “But I can’t find mine.”

“Why don’t you ask the others?”

“Good idea.”

Tony walked to the kitchen where most of the Avengers (and co.) were assembled, stacking up on the couches and chairs. For space-saving reasons, Peter was sitting on the ceiling. Also because acting like a spider calmed him.

Tony faux gasped. “Betrayal!”

Everyone looked at him, confused. He was just glaring at Peter on the ceiling, wearing his mightily oversized MIT sweatshirt.

“Mr. Stark, I had to! For the aesthetic! We all make sacrifices for the aesthetic!”

“That’s true,” Wanda inputted. “I sacrificed my coffee so he could spill it on a white piece of paper for his aesthetic.”

“I had to hang out a window like, to my knees to take a picture of him sitting on the edge of the fire escape.”

“I had to supervise him taking a picture of Nat at the shooting range.”

“I had to give him my arrows so he could put them in a very specific pattern.”

“I had to let him borrow my telescope so he could get a closeup picture of the stars.”

“I had to let him borrow my camera so he could take a picture of him with a camera.”

“We all make sacrifices for the aesthetic, Tony.”

“Join the team.”

Tony sulked. “Still, a betrayal of this level cannot go unnoticed, nor unpunished. Peter, get down here.”

Peter lowered himself from the ceiling.

Immediately, Tony tackled him to the couch and started tickling him. Peter couldn’t help but giggle loudly, which was embarrassing because Harley was in the room and Peter had a very high and girlish giggle, even for an eighteen-year-old. Especially for a very pierced and very tattooed eighteen-year-old. (But not in an obvious way, that was the only rule Tony had made, it couldn't be really obvious - Peter had 7 piercings and 8 tattoos, all pretty low key.)

“Tony, lay off the kid.”

“Y-y-Yeah!” Peter tried to speak through his giggles.

“He’s fuckin hot,” Harley whispered to Natasha, forgetting about Peter’s superhearing.

“D-Dad!” Peter giggled.

Tony froze for a second, and Peter used his moment of shock to roll away and stick his tongue out at Tony, quickly running to Harley and burying himself in his crush’s arms.

‘You deserved that, Bambini.’ Tony thought through their mind link.

‘I did not! That was cruel and unnecessary!’ Peter responded.

‘Well, this still cannot go unchecked. So, Harley?’

‘Yeah, Tones?’

‘The first time Peter met you he asked me if he could ask you out. I said yes, and he’s been playing around trying to ask you out on a date ever since.’

‘Oh. Wow.’

‘Mr. Stark!’ Peter whined. ‘I... I don’t think he likes me like that.’

‘You say as I tighten my vise grip around you and kick Tony away for you.’

‘Well, I mean...’

‘Peter Benjamin Parker, will you go on a date with me?’

Unable to control himself, he said out loud, “I’d absolutely love that!”

Then he tackled Harley, accidentally pushing him to the ground and falling on top of him, still in a tight hug.

‘Mr. Stark?’ Peter asked through the mind link. ‘I’m gonna steal your hoodie more often.’

‘I DID NOT MEAN TO ENCOURAGE THIS.’


	3. The Third: Talks

The third time, Peter and Harley had just gotten back from their third date. Tony switched on the lamp a few seconds after they walked out of the elevator, causing Harley to jump back in shock, and Peter to jump on the ceiling in shock.

“Relax, I’ll let you two get back to your date activities soon, but I need to give you two the talk. I know what happens on third dates.”

“Oh my god,” Peter said, lowering himself from the ceiling. “Mr. Stark, May have me the sex talk when I was nine! Then she gave the the male x male sex talk when I came out to her as bi! I don’t need this!”

Harley sheepishly raised his hand. “I kinda do.”

“I can teach you, lover boy.” Peter softly smiled.

“No! If you two talk about it, there’s gonna be touching and ‘could you show me how that would work?’ And stuff.” Tony stood and pointed at two separate chairs. “Sit.”

Harley settled into one of the chairs and Peter settled gently onto his lap, refusing the other chair. Tony rolled his eyes and began.

“Okay. When two men love each other, very much...”

“Oh my god stop.” Peter facepalmed. “You suck at this.”

“Shut up, Underoos. Now, before they do anything they make sure they have the proper supplies and protection.”

“Oh my god stop!” Peter lifted his head from his hands. “You know I’m just going to reexplain it to him when we go to my room, or his room.”

“I don’t care.”

“Daaaaaaaaad!!” Peter groaned. Then, as soon as he realized what he had said and why Tony had frozen up, he turned bright red, stood up, grabbed Harley’s hand, and raced to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Then, he explained to Harley what Tony had been trying to say. As predicted, there was lots of touching and quite a bit of examples, and if neither of them got to sleep until four the next morning and Peter walked a little funny, well, who’s business was that?


	4. The Fourth: Sleep Deprivation

The fourth time, they were all in the lab and none of them had slept for over 48 hours. “If the answer to the universe is 42,” FRIDAY whispered like it was a secret (Peter had made a program for FRIDAY to act sleep deprived when they were sleep deprived), “does that mean that the answer to life, the universe, and everything inside is death?”

“Hm?” Tony asked. 

“If you take apart 42 and make it four and two and translate it into Japanese, you get shi and ni. Put it back together, shini, and translate it back to English, it means death. The answer to life, the universe, and everything inside is death.”

“That’s so aesthetic,” Peter muttered under his breath. He leaned heavily against Harley while he worked. Harley nodded against Peter’s head, where he had leaned his head. 

“Guyyyyys?” 

“Whatchu need, Mr. Stark?”

“I think I kinda like Rhodey.”

Harley and Peter both gasped. Peter actually fell off Harley and to the ground. Harley helped him back up.

“You like Rhodey?!”

“Yeah! But I don’t think he likes me. I’m needy, clingy, I don’t sleep or eat enough, I suck.” Tony pouted.

“Mr. Stark! Don’t do that to yourself! You’re awesome!”

“No I’m not.”

“Dad.” Peter chided. “You are amazing! Rhodey would be lucky to have you!”

Then, Rhodey walked in. He had been the one assigned to get FRIDAY back to normal, so he walked in to get them all to sleep. Harley and Peter went willingly, curling up on a random couch in the lab, forgetting their bedrooms even existed, lost in each other. But Tony needed help getting to his room.

“Rhodey?” Tony whispered, halfway to his room.

“Yeah, hun?”

“I kinda like Rhodey. Shh, don’t tell him!”

Rhodey chuckled. “Tones, we’ve been married for eight years.”

Tony gasped and fell down.

“Rhodey! How did you find out? Did Rhodey tell you? That traitor!”

Rhodey chuckled. “No, Harley told me. Let’s get you to bed, hun.”

Tony sighed as Rhodey laid him down. When Rhodey moved away, Tony whines and made grabby hands at his husband. Rhodey came back and laid down next to Tony and Tony curled up contently in his side. Just when Rhodey thought he had fallen asleep, he whispered, “he called me dad,” quietly into Rhodey’s side. Rhodey chuckled.

“Not for the first time, either.”


End file.
